Gemeinsam für den Sieg
by Wuestenkrieger
Summary: Italien zur Zeit der Renaissance: Übler Verrat und hinterlistige Täuschung schlugen die Assassinen und ihre Verbündeten auseinander. Zusätzlich wird die Macht und der Einfluss der Templer immer größer. Nun liegt es an den verbliebenen Meistern und einem seltsam vertrauten Fremden die verborgenen Geheimnisse Altairs zu enträtseln und somit das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.
1. Chapter 1

Wann immer eine Taube ihn erreichte erwartete er nichts Gutes mehr und das zu Recht, wie er auch heute wieder feststellen musste. Einer der Rekruten hatte ihm diesen Brief gesendet. Pietro hatte sich im Kampf verletzt und so mussten die drei Rekruten ihre Mission abbrechen und befanden sich nun wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause.

"Immerhin lebt er noch", murmelte Ezio lautlos vor sich hin, als er wütend den Brief betrachtete. Es reichte ihm endgültig. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie den Verräter entlarvten, der ihnen seit Monaten das Leben schwer machte.

Begonnen hatte alles mit Antonio de Luca, dem örtlichen Waffenhändler Roms. Dieser Mann versorgte nicht nur die Stadtwachen mit Waffen, welche ja sowieso bereits unter dem Einfluss der Borgia und somit auch unter dem Einfluss der Templer standen, nein er versorgte auch die Templer an sich. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die Stadtwachen nun Büchsen trugen, welche eine viel größere Reichweite als die normalen Armbrüste besaßen und somit, besonders den Novizen, auch von Weitem schon gefährlich werden konnten. Aber auch ein Meisterassassine war vor den gefährlichen Geschützen nicht gefeit, wie Ezio am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen.

Das Urteil war also eindeutig gewesen: Antonio und somit auch die Waffenlieferungen für die Templer mussten verschwinden und Ezio selbst würde dafür sorgen.

Doch der Plan ging nicht auf, denn als Ezio und seine Rekruten dem Waffenhändler im Garten seines Anwesens gegenüberstanden, tauchten plötzlich auf den Dächern von überall her Wachen auf, welche die gefährlichen Büchsen bei sich trugen. Ezio hatte sich bereits gewundert, warum es so leicht gewesen war, in das Anwesen einzudringen. Nun hatte er seine Antwort.

"Nun, was ist jetzt Assassino? Bist du dir immer noch so siegessicher?"

Höhnisch hatte Antonio die Assassinen belächelt und war hinter die Reihen der Bewaffneten getreten, bevor er den Schussbefehl gab. Die Assassinen hatten überhaupt keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gehabt als zu fliehen. Zwei der Rekruten wurden von den Kugeln getötet, fast alle verletzt und Antonio entkam.

Eine traurige Bilanz, welche die Assassinen so noch nie erlebt hatten. Es dauerte Wochen, bis wieder Ruhe unter ihnen eingekehrt war. Einige Sprachen von Verrat, andere von einem unglücklichen Zufall. Doch da in den folgenden Wochen alles wieder ruhig und normal ablief und niemand zu Schaden kam, kehrten die Assassinen zu ihrem normalen Alltag zurück. Antonio de Luca war aus der Stadt geflohen, sodass sie sich erst einmal anderen Dingen widmen konnten, denn es gab noch zwei weitere Übel, die beseitigt werden mussten.

Giacomo Ditelli. Der oberste Kommandant der Stadtwachen, Templer und einer der engsten Vertrauten Cesare Borgias. Ein Übel für jeden Bürger der Stadt. Er war der Grund, warum die Menschen kein Vertrauen mehr in die Wachen haben konnten. Bürgern jubelte er etwas unter, bedrängte und verprügelte sie, aus Spaß. Frauen zog er in eine Seitengasse, ließ diese von Wachen versperren und vergewaltigte dann seine hilflosen Opfer um ihnen am Ende des Akts die Kehle durchzuschneiden und sie qualvoll sterben zu lassen. Auch Unschuldige kamen ihm nicht davon. Er klagte sie wegen Verbrechen an, die sie nicht begangen hatten und führte sich dann als Richter auf um seine Macht zu demonstrieren und ungeliebte Kritiker aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Es stand außer Frage. Dieser Mann hatte genug Leid verursacht und würde dies auch weiterhin tun. Er musste aufgehalten werden. Dieses Mal sollten fünf Assassinenrekruten diesen Auftrag übernehmen. Sie standen kurz vor ihrer Assassinenzeremonie, waren beinahe schon Meister. Gegner, die normalerweise von jedem Mann, welcher auch nur das kleinste Unrecht begangen hatte, gefürchtet wurden. Doch nicht dieses Mal.

Giacomo Ditelli hatte sie erwartet, genauso wie es bei Antonio de Luca bereits der Fall gewesen war. Die Assassinen sollten nur einen von ihnen lebend zurückbekommen. Gefesselt, geknebelt, geschlagen. Mit einer Botschaft: "Haltet euch fern von uns oder ihr werdet es bereuen." und auch Giacomo Ditelli verschwand nach diesem Angriff spurlos. Niemand wusste, wo er hin war. Kein Dieb, kein Spion. Niemand konnte es herausfinden.

Die Stimmen innerhalb der Bruderschaft, die nach Verrat schrien wurden wieder lauter und niemand konnte es ihnen verübeln. Doch auch hier legte sich der Aufruhr nach einiger Zeit wieder. Man musste weiter machen und es gab keine Vorkommnisse mehr bis Elend Nummer Drei auf dem Plan stand: Malfatto.

Dieser Mann, welcher sich selbst "Arzt" schimpfte, konnte seine Patienten von jeglichem ihrer Leiden erlösen, indem er sie ganz einfach eiskalt mit seiner Giftspritze ermordete. Durch seine Morde hatte er die Angst der Bevölkerung vor den Ärzten geweckt. Viele wahre Heiler wurden beschimpft, verprügelt oder gar verjagt und die Menschen ertrugen lieber die größten Schmerzen, als einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Aus Angst, dass er sie ermorden würde.

Es war also ganz klar: auch dieser Mann musste verschwinden. Das Attentat auf ihn planten die Assassinen besonders lange und vorsichtig. Er war einer der gefährlichsten Männer Roms und sie konnten sich keine weiteren Verluste erlauben.

Niccolò Machiavelli hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Cesare Borgia und Micheletto belauscht. Sie wollten sich mit Malfatto treffen. Wahrscheinlich sollte der so genannte Arzt einen Auftrag für die Templer ausführen. Eigentlich eine passende Gelegenheit um alle Drei zu beseitigen, wie Machiavelli gemeint hatte, doch die anderen hatten ihm widersprochen. In der Engelsburg, wo dieses Treffen stattfinden sollte, würden zu viele Wachen sein. Nein man musste die Templer nach und nach schwächen, um sich letzten Endes den Borgia zu widmen.

Also hatten sie beschlossen, Malfatto nach seinem Besuch abzufangen, ihm zu folgen, ihn in die Enge zu locken und dann die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen.

Anfangs schien dieser Plan auch wunderbar zu funktionieren. Ezio und die anderen Assassinen verfolgten Malfatto unauffällig am Boden, während La Volpes Diebe ihn über die Häuser überwachten. Alles lief wunderbar, bis der Doktor plötzlich in einer Art Lagerhalle verschwand und die Diebe ihn aus den Augen verloren. Auch die Assassinen konnten den Mann vorerst zwischen den ganzen Kisten nicht finden, bis er auf einmal mit einigen Schützen auf einem Balkon über ihnen auftauchte.

"Cazzo, was hast du vor?", hatte Ezio ihn angeschrien, doch Malfatto sprach niemals mit seinen Opfern.

Mit einem Kopfnicken Malfattos fielen auf einmal Gitter an allen Ausgängen und die Assassinen waren eingesperrt. Während einige der Wachen offenbar Giftpfeile auf die Attentäter schossen und Malfatto somit die Gelegenheit zur Flucht eröffneten, versuchten andere das Gebäude von außen her anzuzünden und die Assassinen somit qualvoll verbrennen zu lassen. Nur La Volpes Dieben, welche gegen die Soldaten fochten und sie schlugen, war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass die Assassinen, welche nicht durch die Giftpfeile getötet wurden, entkommen konnten.

Ein weiterer herber Rückschlag für die Bruderschaft innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Seit diesem Tage erloschen die Fragen und die Stimmen nach Verrat nicht mehr. Jeder verdächtigte Jeden. Keiner wollte mehr mit einem anderen zusammen arbeiten oder ihm seine Pläne mitteilen. Jeder hatte Angst, wenn er die Bruderschaft nicht sogar verließ und das zu Recht. Seit diesem Tag in der Lagerhalle, als Malfatto ihnen entkommen war, konnte kaum ein Plan mehr sicher durchgeführt werden. Ständig kehrten die Rekruten mit schweren Verletzungen zurück oder mussten ihre Mission bereits im Voraus abbrechen, weil sie erkannten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und ihr Plan bereits im Voraus zum Scheitern verurteilt war und auch hier und jetzt hielt er, Ezio, wieder den Beweis in den Händen. Pietro war verletzt, die Mission fehlgeschlagen. Sie mussten handeln.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, öffnete sich neben Ezio auf einmal die Tür und Niccolò Machiavelli trat hinaus. Fragend blickte er ihn an: "Ezio kommt ihr? Wir wollen mit der Besprechung beginnen."

Der Assassine nickte und drückte Machiavelli den Brief in die Hand.

"Pietro ist verletzt. Sie konnten die Mission nicht zu Ende führen."

Machiavelli las den Brief gar nicht erst durch, sondern schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf, bevor er in Richtung der Tür deutete.

"Lasst uns gehen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

Ezio nickte. "Bene. Gehen wir."

Die Beiden betraten gemeinsam den Besprechungssaal, in welchem die höchsten Assassinen bereits auf sie warteten. Machiavelli ging voraus und warf den gerade erhaltenen Brief in die Mitte des Tisches um den herum sich Mario, La Volpe, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Claudia, Caterina und Pentesilea versammelt hatten.

"Wieder ein verletzter Rekrut. Der Fünfte allein in den letzten zwei Wochen.", meinte Machiavelli und blickte ernst in die Runde. "Es scheint als könnten wir keinen Schritt wagen ohne vorher entlarvt zu werden."

"Nein Niccolò das stimmt nicht ganz."

Fragend sah der 21jährige zu La Volpe, welcher diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte und sich nun den Brief besah, bevor er den Jüngsten unter den Assassinen betrachtete.

"Es scheint nicht nur so, es ist tatsächlich so, dass wir bei jedem unserer Schritte beobachtet werden."

"Habt ihr einen Verdacht Volpe?", mischte sich Bartolomeo ein.

Doch der Fuchs seufzte nur.

"Nein. Wenn ich wüsste, wer es ist, dann hätte ich ihm schon längst die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Fakt ist aber nun einmal, dass entweder die Wände Ohren haben oder einer von uns unsere Pläne verraten muss."

Bartolomeo zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ihr meint also, dass einer von uns, die wir hier stehen, der Verräter sein soll?"

"Die Frage ist doch: Wie sonst sollten die Pläne verschiedener Assassinengruppen, welche durch die letzten Vorkommnisse kaum mehr untereinander kommunizieren, geschweige denn ihre Strategien miteinander diskutieren sonst nach außen gelangen?"

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe nachdem La Volpe seinen Verdacht so unverblümt ausgesprochen hatte, denn bedauerlicherweise schien er Recht zu haben. Sie hatten schon lange damit begonnen, ihre Pläne nur noch im Geheimen mit den Rekruten zu besprechen, sodass möglichst niemand, außer den obersten Assassinen, wusste, was der andere tat und somit auch dessen Pläne nicht verraten konnte. Gebracht hatte dieses Vorgehen jedoch nichts.

"Nun", meinte Mario nach geraumer Zeit des Schweigens, "vielleicht habt ihr Recht Gilberto, doch es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten. Unsere Brüder und Schwestern verstehen sich trotz aller Ereignisse untereinander sehr gut. Viele kennen sich bereits seit Jahren und sind sehr gute Freunde. Wir können nicht zu einhundert Prozent ausschließen, dass sie sich wirklich immer daran gehalten haben, ihre Vorhaben nicht weiter zu geben."

"Dann sind sie aber keine guten Assassinen, denn sie gefährden die Bruderschaft mit ihrem Verhalten."

Ezio lachte auf und gab La Volpe einen freundschaftlichen Hieb auf den Rücken.

"Vielleicht Volpe, vielleicht. Aber sollen wir unseren Brüdern und Schwestern wirklich verbieten miteinander zu reden und lieber dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nur noch gegenseitig aus dem Weg gehen? Was wäre das für eine Bruderschaft?"

Während der Fuchs sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über das Kinn strich, fuhr Ezio nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Schweigens wieder ernst fort.

"Leider habt ihr aber auch Recht. Jeder von uns könnte es sein. Dennoch haben wir weder einen Verdacht noch einen Beweis und wir können nicht zulassen, dass uns ein vermeintlicher Infiltrant auseinanderschlägt. Gerade wir müssen zusammenhalten. Denn wenn nicht wir es tun, wie soll es die Bruderschaft dann tun?"

Alle in der Runde nickten und auch La Volpe gab bald nach.

"Bene. Dann lasst uns unseren nächsten Angriff planen. Alle Rekruten wurden weggeschickt, sodass der Plan dieses Mal definitiv nur hier im Raum bleibt. So können wir sicher gehen."

Alle nickten zustimmend und Mario wandte sich Machiavelli zu.

"Also Niccolò was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

Der junge Assassine, welcher kurz in Gedanken versunken schien, hob den Blick und sah den Mentor zunächst fragend an. Als dieser nickte räusperte Niccolò sich und begann mit seinen Erklärungen.

"Ich habe in der Engelsburg ein Gespräch zwischen Micheletto und Cesare belauschen können. Es gibt einen kleinen, versteckten Gang neben Cesares Gemächern, in welchem man durch einen kleinen Spalt alles hören kann, was in diesem Raum besprochen wird.

Offenbar hat Lucrezia einen Geliebten, welcher von Micheletto aus dem Weg geräumt werden soll. Cesare kann recht eifersüchtig werden, wenn jemand seiner Schwester zu nahe kommt."

"Niccolò, kommt zum Punkt!"

La Volpe war mit Abstand der Ungeduldigste, wenn es darum ging, Machiavellis teilweise ausschweifenden Erklärungen zu lauschen, weshalb der junge Assassine seiner Forderung lieber schnell nachkam und gleich zum Ende sprang, während Claudia und Caterina versuchten, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken und Pentesilea dem Fuchs beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte und Machiavelli aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

"Ist doch wahr", murmelte La Volpe vor sich hin, bevor Machiavelli fortfuhr.

"Zumindest ist dieser Geliebte, mit Namen Pietro Rossi, ein Schauspieler im Kolosseum. Dort soll er bei einer Probe durch die Hand von Micheletto sterben. Natürlich soll es wie ein Unfall aussehen. Cesare wird wohl auch dort sein und das Schauspiel beobachten. Da er aber nicht mit dem Mord in Verbindung gebracht werden möchte, werden nur ein paar mehr als die üblichen Wachposten stationiert werden und zwar hier."

Der Politiker zeichnete ein paar Kreise auf die, auf dem Tisch liegende, Karte des Kolosseums ein, um somit die Positionen der Wachposten zu offenbaren.

"Cesare selbst wird sich wahrscheinlich hinter der Bühne befinden oder verdeckt in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Wenn es uns also gelingt die Wachposten ruhig auszuschalten und auf den Theaterplatz zu gelangen, dann können wir nicht nur den Schauspieler retten, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch Cesare Borgia und Micheletto ihren gerechten Strafen zuführen."

Als er geendet hatte, sah der junge Assassine gespannt in die Runde. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Informationen preisgeben und seine Pläne erläutern sollte, doch war es das erste Mal, dass es um so einen wichtigen Auftrag und so einen mächtigen Gegner ging. Dementsprechend nervös war er auch, als er die Reaktionen seiner Ordensbrüder und Schwestern abwartete.

Ezio indes blickte nickend und grinsend zu Mario, welcher seinen Neffen mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Niccolò hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Zwar war er sehr jung, aber dennoch gewitzt und bereit einiges zu riskieren. Es war kein Wunder, dass er in dieser kurzen Zeit so weit in der Bruderschaft aufgestiegen war, dass er nun hier mit den anderen Meisterassassinen zusammen stand, denn er war trotz seines jungen Alters selbst ein Meister und hatte sich diese Position durch seine Taten redlich verdient.

Mario schlug dem jungen Assassinen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und merkte, wie sich die Anspannung in ihm löste.

"Sehr gute Arbeit Niccolò."

Der junge Mann nickte erleichtert und fuhr dann in seinen Ausführungen fort.

"Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Claudias Kurtisanen eventuell die Wachposten am Eingang ablenken könnten, dann kommen wir zumindest ohne Probleme hinein und müssen nicht den langen Weg an der Außenfassade wählen."

"Endlich mal jemand, der mitdenkt", meinte Mario schmunzelt unter gespieltem Protest der anderen, bevor er sich an Claudia wandte: "Hast du vertrauenswürdige Frauen an deiner Seite, die uns hier helfen könnten. Denk daran, wir dürfen dieses Mal kein Risiko eingehen."

Claudia überlegte nicht lange und nickte sofort.

"Ich habe ein paar Mädchen, denen wir auf jeden Fall vertrauen können und die diesen Auftrag mit Freuden annehmen werden."

"Wahrscheinlich würden sie Cesare lieber selbst die Eier abschneiden", warf Caterina trocken ein.

"Könnte man so sagen", meinte Claudia grinsend, doch Mario wurde skeptisch: "Und du bist sicher, dass sie unseren Plan nicht durch irgendwelche ... wütenden und impulsiven Handlungen gefährden?"

"Ganz sicher", bestätigte Claudia. "Sie würden sich nicht auf einen offenen Kampf einlassen. Aber sie sind gut im Ablenken."

"Sehr gut." Mario wirkte zufrieden.

Die restliche Planung des Angriffes zog sich noch eine Weile hin, doch schließlich konnte ein Kompromiss gefunden werden, mit dem alle einverstanden waren. Dieses Mal würden sich keine Rekruten an ihrer Mission beteiligen. Nur die Meister unter sich würden diesem Gegner das Handwerk legen. Auch, wenn nicht jeder der Meinung war, dass man sich untereinander zu einhundert Prozent vertrauen konnte, so mussten sie doch lernen daran zu glauben, denn es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit Cesare Borgia und Micheletto zugleich zu ermorden und wenn man es genau betrachtete, auch keine bessere Möglichkeit den Verräter, sollte er denn wirklich unter ihnen sein, zu entlarven. Leider aber auch keine Gefährlichere. Aber das mussten sie riskieren. Das würden sie riskieren. Für ihr Kredo und für die Freiheit der Bürger Roms.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem die Besprechung beendet war, verabschiedeten Claudia, Caterina, Bartolomeo und Pentesilea sich schnell. Sie hatten noch Vorkehrungen für ihre Mission zu treffen oder waren anderweitig beschäftigt.

Während Machiavelli die Sachen vom Tisch räumte, damit auch wirklich ja kein anderer Assassine außer denen, die bei der Besprechung anwesend waren, die Schriftstücke zu Gesicht bekam, trat Ezio zu La Volpe, welcher auf Mario wartete und Niccolò beobachtete.

"Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet", meinte Ezio und deutete dabei auf den jungen Assassinen.

La Volpe nickte. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich vor zwei Jahren, als er zu uns stieß, noch recht skeptisch ob seines jungen Alters war, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Es ist gut, dass wir ihn an unserer Seite haben. Seine Position erleichtert es uns doch ungemein an Informationen zu kommen."

Ezio lachte auf. "Manchmal seid ihr doch ein wenig zu skeptisch, Volpe."

"Vielleicht." La Volpe wusste natürlich, dass Ezio sich nicht nur auf Machiavelli, sondern auf seinen Verdacht des Verrats durch eines der obersten Ordensmitglieder bezogen hatte und wandte daher seinen Blick von Machiavelli ab und zu Ezio hin. "Aber erklärt mir, wie es sonst sein kann, dass immer die Wichtigsten unserer Missionen scheitern."

Seufzend wandte auch Ezio sich ab und sah den Fuchs mit erkennbarem Unmut in den Augen an.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir arbeiten bereits so viele Jahre zusammen, sind alle Freunde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von uns der Verräter sein soll. Ihr etwa? Vielleicht habt ihr auch Recht und die Wände haben wirklich Ohren. Dann wäre unser Feind zwar vielleicht schwerer zu erfassen aber das wäre mir tausend Mal lieber als einen unserer langjährigen Brüder zu sühnen."

Volpe nickte zustimmend. "Ganz eurer Meinung. Hoffentlich behaltet ihr Recht mit eurer Vermutung."

"Sucht ihr immer noch nach unseren Verräter?"

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Assassinen herum und bemerkten, dass Mario von hinten an sie herangetreten war. Schnell tauschten Ezio und La Volpe einen Blick aus. Sie wussten, dass Mario es langsam leid war, ohne Beweise von Verrätern zu hören, weshalb Ezio nur lässig mit dem Finger über die Schulter deutete.

"Nein. Wir beobachten nur unseren Pimpf, dass der auch alles richtig macht."

Grinsend blickte La Volpe nickend zu Ezio. "So ist es."

"Euren Pimpf, ja?", hackte Mario nach.

"Genau den", stimmten die beiden heftig nickend zu, als sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte.

Während La Volpe die Augen zusammen kniff und den Kopf fallen ließ, drehte Ezio sich um, legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Mannes hinter sich und zog ihn an sich heran.

"Niccolò, hey wie geht's dir? Hab' ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du das vorhin wirklich wunderbar gemacht hast. Eine wirklich sehr gute Arbeit. Man hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Der junge Assassine tat es dem Älteren gleich und legte ebenfalls eine Hand um dessen Schulter, während er ihn mit einem sarkastischen Augenzwinkern ansah. "Hätte man nicht?"

Ezio schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Ganz sicher?"

"Hundertprozentig."

"Nicht mal du?"

"Am wenigsten ich."

"Ist das nicht traurig?"

"Was?"

"Übertroffen vom Pimpf. Hach muss das demütigend sein."

Niccolò ließ den Älteren los und schritt stolzen Hauptes an der Gruppe vorbei nach draußen.

Mario lachte auf. "Schachmatt", meinte er und folgte dem jungen Assassinen, während Ezio zu La Volpe blickte und mit gespielter Empörung unüberhörbar laut sprach:

"Der ist ganz schön frech."

"In der Tat."

"Einmal ein Lob bekommen und schon hat der die große Klappe."

"Das können wir ihm nicht durchgehen lassen."

"Seh ich auch so. Wir sollten ihm eine Lektion erteilen."

"Jupp."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens antwortete Ezio: "Morgen?"

"Ja", nickend bestätigte La Volpe Ezio und folgte ihm dann zu den anderen nach draußen.

Mario war bereits dabei, sein Pferd zu satteln, denn er wollte La Volpe zur La Volpe Addormentata begleiten. Während der Fuchs ebenfalls damit begann, sein Pferd bereit zu machen und die Männer sich noch ein wenig über alltägliche Dinge unterhielten, bemerkte Ezio auf einmal, wie sich jemand von hinten an Machiavelli heran schlich.

Ezio wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch es war bereits zu spät und er konnte nur noch sehen, wie sein Kumpan von der unerwarteten Berührung und dem Schreck zusammen zuckte. Auch ein noch so wachsamer Assassine war eben nicht immer vor einem so leisen Anschleicher gefeit. Besonders, wenn der Assassine sich sicher fühlte und unaufmerksam war, was in dieser Situation ja auch vollkommen normal gewesen war.

Niccolòs gestrafte Körperhaltung und Anspannung lösten sich jedoch schnell wieder und dieses spezielle Lächeln, welches nur von einer Person hervorgerufen werden konnte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Die Frau, welche ihm die Hand auf die Augen gelegt hatte, musste nicht einmal Fragen, wer sie war, denn er erkannte sie auch ohne Worte.

"Anna." Freudig drehte der junge Mann sich um und sah in das wunderschöne Antlitz seiner Liebsten. "Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken."

"Och ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du wenigstens Aufschreist", meinte die junge Frau keck und trat einen Schritt zurück nur um sofort wieder von Niccolò herangezogen zu werden. "Das hättest du wohl gerne", meinte er grinsend und küsste sie zur Begrüßung freudig.

"Ja das hätte ich gerne gesehen", hauchte die junge Frau lächelnd, bevor sie von Niccolò wieder in einen langen Kuss verwickelt wurde.

"Awwww."

Die drei älteren Assassinen beobachteten das junge Liebespaar immer wieder gerne und mit Freude. Anna war jetzt beinahe ein Jahr mit Niccolò zusammen und man konnte sagen, dass sie nur positive Einflüsse auf ihn hatte.

Sie bremste ihn aus, wenn er mal wieder zu übereifrig war, beruhigte ihn, wenn er vor Wut schäumte und unterstützte ihn in seinen Arbeiten, hielt ihm den Rücken frei. Aber nicht nur das. Sie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge lebenslustiger war als früher und sich nicht immer nur hinter seinen Büchern verkroch, sondern ausging und Spaß hatte. Außerdem war er durch sie aufgeschlossener als früher. Alles Dinge, für die die Assassinen der sympathischen jungen Frau sehr dankbar waren, vor allem La Volpe.

Er hatte einmal gemeint, dass er nicht verstünde, wie Machiavelli es geschafft hatte, an diese Frau heranzukommen, gleichzeitig jedoch dem Himmel für dieses Geschenk gedankt und versucht der jungen Frau gegenüber ein wenig anzudeuten, was man an ihrem Freund noch alles verändern könne. Zumindest solange, bis Caterina ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben und gemeint hatte, dass er sich gefälligst da raushalten sollte.

Ja Caterina war schon eine taffe Frau, wie Ezio bei sich dachte. Eine taffe und schöne Frau. Doch seine Gedanken wurden je von La Volpe, welcher bereits auf seinem Pferd saß, unterbrochen: "Ich würde dem Liebespärchen ja gerne noch eine Weile zusehen, aber wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden."

Nachdem La Volpe und Mario von dannen geritten waren, widmete Ezio sich den anderen beiden, welche immer noch aneinander klebten: "So ihr beiden Turteltauben. Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss."

Grinsend sah Niccolò ihn an: "Schau mal Anna, da ist wer eifersüchtig."

Die junge Frau nahm das Gesicht ihres Liebsten in ihre Hand und drehte es zu sich, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. "Hat halt nicht jeder das Glück eine so tolle Freundin zu haben, wie du", meinte sie frech und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

Ezio indes sah sich dies nur noch kurz an und trat dann vor um die beiden auseinander zu drücken.

"Ihr wolltet doch auf den Markt gehen. Lasst uns das erst einmal erledigen. Ihr könnt dann später wieder übereinander herfallen."

Mit einem Seufzer gab Anna schließlich nach: "Bene. Aber wenn du uns schon den Umgang verbietest, dann erzähl mir wenigstens, was es Neues gibt."

"Ach Ezio irgendwann wirst auch du noch die Frau fürs Leben finden und dann werden wir dasselbe mit dir machen", versprach Niccolò und fuhr sofort fort, sodass Ezios Antwort im Keim erstickt wurde: "Naja du weißt ja, dass wir ein paar Schwierigkeiten im Orden haben und wir haben nun wohl einen Weg gefunden, diese zu beseitigen. Das ist aber nicht ganz ungefährlich."

"Das ist es nie!", unterbrach Anna ihn scharf. Sie drehte sich um und legte beide Hände auf Niccolòs Schultern. "Bitte Schatz. Ich will das jetzt nicht hören. Versprich mir einfach, dass du vorsichtig bist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Niccolò nickte nur und hauchte ein "Okay", bevor er sie in den Arm nahm. "Ich pass auf mich auf."

"Und ich zusätzlich auf ihn", meinte Ezio und legte eine Hand auf Annas Schulter: "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Gemeinsam kann man uns nicht besiegen."

"Das sagst du so einfach." Anna stieß sich von Niccolò ab und begann weiter in Richtung Marktplatz zu laufen. "Lasst uns gehen und nicht die Stimmung vermiesen. Wir reden später darüber, Niccolò."

Niccolò seufzte und sah den älteren Assassinen an: "Ich will nicht, dass sie sich immer so große Sorgen macht, aber sie erkennt sofort, wenn ich sie anlüge und sage, dass alles okay sei."

Ezio nickte verstehend. "Einer Frau, die dich wirklich liebt, der kannst du nichts vormachen. Sie wird sich immer Sorgen um dich machen. Genauso, wie du um sie.

Meinte Mutter machte sich auch immer Sorgen um meinen Vater aber dadurch haben die beiden die gemeinsamen Momente einfach noch mehr genossen. Vielleicht auch, weil sie wussten, dass es ihre Letzten sein könnten."

Niccolò sah, wie sein Freund auf einmal melancholisch wurde und in seinen Gedanken abdriftete und schob ihn deshalb nach vorn.

"Danke Ezio. Das werde ich beherzigen. Nun komm. Wir müssen. Anna wird schon ungeduldig."

Mit einem Nicken deutete er in Richtung der jungen Frau, welche in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben war und nun auf die beiden wartete. Ezio lachte auf: "Achja und noch ein Tipp: mein Vater hat meiner Mutter deshalb auch immer alles von den Augen abgelesen. Du magst vielleicht der Mann im Haus sein, doch solange du dir keine ungefährlichere Nebenbeschäftigung suchst, ist sie der Boss."

"Werd ich mir merken", meinte der Jüngere zaghaft, bevor die beiden zu Anna aufschlossen.

"Seid ihr nun endlich soweit?", fragte sie. Die beiden Männer antworteten mit einem Nicken und so begab sich die Truppe nun endlich in Richtung Marktplatz.

Schon von Weitem konnte man die lauten Rufe der Händler hören, welche ihre Waren anpriesen. Felle, Kühe, Käse aber auch Schuhe, Hüte und Kleider, wurden angeboten. Letzteres war natürlich besonders für Anna sehr interessant und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: "Oh seht mal, ist der nicht wunderschön?", meinte die junge Frau begeistert und setzte einen Hut auf, welchen sie gerade an einem der Stände entdeckt hatte.

Niccolò seufzte, doch Ezio stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite:

"Denk dran: alles von den Augen ablesen."

"Dann bin ich aber arm. Außerdem braucht sie den doch sowieso nicht."

"Da musst du wohl durch."

Genervt sah der junge Mann sich um und meinte dann verzweifelt:

"Wenn ich einen von Volpes Dieben Geld gebe, damit er mir vor den Augen meiner Freundin meinen Geldbeutel stiehlt, dann seh ich den nie wieder, nicht wahr?"

Der ältere Assassine lachte herzhaft auf. "Da kommst du wohl besser, wenn du einfach den Hut bezahlst."

"Hm wusste ich's doch."

In diesem Moment trat Anna wieder an die beiden heran: "Seht mal ich habe den perfekten Hut für mich gefunden.", meinte sie und präsentierte den Strohhut, welcher von einer großen, roten Feder an der Seite geschmückt wurde: "Obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin ... "

"Sicher worüber?", fragte Niccolò verdutzt.

"Naja, wenn ich mir das so genau betrachte, dann könnte er auch Ezio gut stehen", erklärte sie und nahm dabei den Damenhut ab um ihn Ezio aufzusetzen: "Sieht doch gut aus, oder was meinst du?"

Anstatt seiner Freundin zu antworten brach Niccolò jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus, sodass sich bereits einige Leute nach ihnen umdrehten. Als Ezio jedoch zusätzlich noch damit begann posierend auf und ab zu stolzieren, war ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge gewiss.

Während Niccolò sich den Bauch hielt und sich an seiner Freundin abstützte um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen, wurde er von Ezio abschätzend beobachtet, bevor dieser mit damenhaft überheblicher Arroganz meinte: "Tja manche können 's halt tragen."

Ezio warf den Kopf nach oben und stöckelte an den anderen beiden vorbei, welche sich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht mehr einbekommen wollten, bis Niccolò ihm auf einmal folgte und sich in seinem Arm einhakte: "Komm Schätzelchen ich kauf dir jetzt diesen schönen Hut. Der passt so gut zu deinem Umhang", meinte der junge Mann süffisant und begleitete ihn zum Händler.

"Ich hätte gerne diesen Hut für die junge Dame neben mir", sprach Niccolò den Händler an und wurde sofort mit einem skeptischen Blick gemustert.

"Sind ... sind sie sich sicher mein Herr?", hakte der Händler unsicher nach doch Niccolò kam überhaupt nicht zu einer Antwort, da er sofort theatralisch von Ezio unterbrochen wurde: "Wollen sie etwa sagen, dass mir dieser Hut nicht steht?"

"Nein ... nein junge Dame ... äh Herr ich meine nur ..."

"Was meinen sie?"

"Ich ähm ... wissen sie was? Der Hut steht ihnen so gut, dass sie nur die Hälfte dafür bezahlen müssen. Ich war so ... geblendet von dieser ... dieser Schönheit."

Anna verzog sich schnell in die nächste Ecke um nicht laut loszuprusten und auch die beiden Assassinen versuchten mühevoll ein weiteres Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Vielen Dank, dass sie dies erkannt haben, junger Herr", fuhr Ezio fort, während Niccolò Mühe hatte, das Geld aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft und gab dem Verkäufer die Münzen, welcher sie entgegen nahm und die beiden dann mit einem immer noch verwirrten und skeptischen Blick verabschiedete.

Schnellen Schrittes nahmen die Assassinen Reißaus und trafen hinter der nächsten Ecke auf Anna, welche lauthals lachend auf einer Bank saß. Sofort fielen die anderen beiden in ihr Gelächter ein und konnten sich kaum mehr halten.

"Du bist genial Ezio!", prustete Niccolò.

"Einsame Spitze", stimmte Anna zu.

Nach einer ganzen Weile konnte auch Ezio sich langsam die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischen und setzte den Hut ab: "Ja, ja aber leider werde ich ihn nicht behalten können. Denn er steht dir wirklich besser", meinte Ezio zu Anna und setzte ihr den Hut auf.

Grinsend nahm die junge Frau ihn an: "Vielen Dank, Ezio."

"Ähem." Es war Niccolò, der sich geräuspert hatte und seine Freundin nun mit einem Schmollmund ansah, doch Ezio kam ihr zuvor: "Nein Niccolò. Du hast vielleicht bezahlt, doch heute bin ich mal der Held, der schöne Geschenke überbringt."

Nun sah der junge Mann nur noch bedröppelter drein, bis die anderen beiden nicht mehr konnten und wieder losprusteten. Schnell stand Anna auf und zog Ezio mit sich. "Kommt mal her meine beiden Helden", meinte sie und schloss beide in eine Umarmung ein. "Awww Gruppenkuscheln", lachte Ezio und zog Niccolò fest zu sich, welcher sich aber schnell wieder befreite, woraufhin die anderen beiden ihn grinsend ansahen.

"Was hat's denn?", stichelte Ezio.

"Wahrscheinlich Menschenmassenphobie", entgegnete Anna.

"Das sollten wir Therapieren. Am besten Schocktherapie.", schlug Ezio vor und trat an Niccolò heran, um ihn wieder in die Umarmung zu ziehen und auch Anna versuchte an ihn heranzukommen, doch der junge Assassine war schneller.

"Nein. Nein! Nicht mit ihm. Äh, äh. Nein.", rief er nur und entzog sich den anderen beiden dann.

"Zu schade", feixte Ezio weiter und trennte sich dann von Anna, "ein anderes Mal vielleicht."

Die junge Frau nickte nur und schloss dann gemeinsam mit Ezio zu Niccolò auf. Die Drei schlenderten noch eine Weile gemeinsam über den Markt bis sich ihre Wege dann an einer Kreuzung trennten.

"Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe vorhin. Du hast mir einiges an Geld erspart", meine Niccolò zu Ezio, als Anna bereits ein Stück voraus gegangen war.

Ezio grinste nur: "Kein Problem mein Freund. Ich spiel doch gerne die Frau für dich."

"Danke. Aber ich habe bereits ein wunderbares Exemplar", lachte Niccolò. "Wenn sie aber irgendwann mal keine Lust mehr auf mich hat, dann komme ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück."

Auch Ezio musste nun wieder lachen und schlug seinem Kollegen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: "Alles klar mein Freund. Dann hab' noch viel Spaß mit deiner Freundin und treib es nicht zu lange. Du weißt morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag."

Niccolò nickte auf einmal wieder ernst. "Ich weiß Ezio. Ich werde auf jeden Fall deinen Rat befolgen. Danke."

"Keine Sorge. Es wird schon alles gut gehen", meinte der Ältere. "Bis Morgen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Ezio sich. Niccolò murmelte nur noch nachdenklich ein "Bis Morgen" zurück und folgte dann seiner Freundin nach Hause.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo zusammen,

ich möchte nur eine kurze Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel geben:

Ein paar Sätze in diesem Kapitel sind direkt dem Spiel "Assassin's Creed Brotherhood" übernommen und gehören selbstverständlich Ubisoft.

Diese Sätze sind _kursiv_ geschrieben.

Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.

MfG

Wüstenkrieger

* * *

"Und Niccolò hast du Anna gestern noch verwöhnt?"

Diese in sein Ohr geflüsterte Frage Ezios holte den jungen Assassinen wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Die beiden standen in der zweiten Reihe während Mario vorne zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal die Einzelheiten ihres Planes durchging, damit auch ja nichts schief gehen konnte.

Lächelnd sah Niccolò Ezio an: "Ja habe ich. Dein Rat hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Mit der Zeit konnte ich sie beruhigen und sie war nicht mehr so wütend, wegen der Mission heute. Danke."

"Ganz der Gentleman also. Sehr schön", meinte Ezio und klopfte seinem Gefährten freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

"Pfft." Die beiden Assassinen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf La Volpe, welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Ach komm schon. Er und jemanden verwöhnen? Vor einem Jahr wusste er noch nicht einmal, wie man eine Frau überhaupt anspricht. Ich frag mich immer noch, wie du an dieses Mädchen herangekommen bist oder besser, welche Kräuter du ihr die ganze Zeit verabreichst."

Niccolò verzog auf La Volpes Worte hin keine Miene, schoss aber trotzdem zurück: "Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil die einzige Frau, die freiwillig mit dir ins Bett geht die dicke Ulla mit dem Männerbart aus der Taverne gegenüber ist."

"Woah das war böse", lachte Caterina lauthals und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der vorne Stehenden auf sich und während der sprachlose Fuchs noch nach Worten rang, wurden sie von Mario scharf unterbrochen: "Seid ihr dann endlich fertig? Ihr habt wohl vergessen, wie wichtig dieser Auftrag für uns alle ist. Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

"Si Mentore", kam es von der beschämt klingenden Gruppe, welche die weiteren Ausführungen des Mentors zwar stumm über sich ergehen ließ, doch nicht mehr zuhörte, denn während Ezio und Caterina heftigst ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten, tauschten sich La Volpe und Machiavelli nur noch anstachelnde Blicke aus, welche darauf schließen ließen, dass das letzte Wort hier noch nicht gesprochen war.

Erstmal jedoch mussten die beiden Assassinen ihre Streitereien beiseite legen, denn sie hatten ja einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

Nachdem Mario seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, teilten sich die Assassinen in die einzelnen Gruppen ein, in welche sie sich vorher aufgeteilt hatten. Die Pferde waren bereits gesattelt und so konnte es sofort in Richtung Kolosseum losgehen.

Die Meuchelmörder hatten sich in insgesamt drei Gruppen aufgeteilt und würden das Kolosseum so von drei Seiten her attackieren um die Borgia letztlich an der Bühne einzukesseln.

Mario, Niccolò und Claudia lösten sich als erstes von der großen Gruppe und begaben sich in der Nähe des rechten Seiteneinganges auf Position. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnten sie alle Wachposten außerhalb des Kolosseums sehr gut beobachten und Niccolò schien dabei Recht zu behalten, denn es waren genau dort genau so viele Wachen, wie der junge Assassine es vorhergesagt hatte.

Zwei von ihnen bewachten den Eingang und zwei weitere gingen in regelmäßigen Abständen Streife, sodass die Kurtisanen und die Assassinen nur den richtigen Moment abpassen mussten um in das Gebäude hinein zu gelangen und genauso würde es La Volpe und Caterina gehen, welche sich dem Kolosseum vom linken Seiteneingang aus näherten. Nur die Gruppe, welche für den Haupteingang bestimmt war, würde mehr Arbeit haben.

Mario jedenfalls fand, dass hier ein Lob angebracht war: "Sehr gute Arbeit, Niccolò. Es scheint alles genau so zu sein, wie du es herausgefunden hast."

Der junge Assassine war natürlich stolz, ein Lob vom Mentor zu bekommen, gleichzeitig aber auch nachdenklich: "Warten wir erst einmal ab, wie es drinnen aussieht. Hoffentlich ist dort auch alles so, wie wir es erwarten."

Lachend gab Mario Niccolò einen Schlag auf den Rücken, woraufhin dieser erst einmal nach vorne taumelte: "Ha immer einen Schritt voraus denken. Sehr gut." Mario wirkte begeistert wurde im nächsten Moment aber sofort wieder ernst: "Und dennoch gehört auch noch mehr dazu ein guter Assassine zu sein, als nur Aufmerksamkeit und Geschick. Beispielsweise sind die Mätzchen, die Gilberto und du veranstalten, teilweise unangemessen. Ihr solltet aufhören euch zu streiten und lieber versuchen voneinander zu lernen. Eure Querelen bringen uns nämlich wirklich nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwann können sie euch und auch uns zum Verhängnis werden."

Niccolò hatte sich bereits gefragt, wann die Standpauke kommen würde und da war sie. Doch so ganz gerecht behandelt fühlte er sich hier nicht: "Das mag sein, aber soll ich etwa jeden seiner blöden Sprüche über mich ergehen lassen, ohne mich zu wehren? Ich weiß nicht, was er gegen mich hat. Aber ich kann doch nicht alles einfach so hinnehmen."

"Ich glaube ihr nehmt das beide ein wenig zu ernst", mischte sich nun auch Claudia ein. "Niccolò du darfst nicht jedes Wort für bare Münze nehmen, was Volpe von sich gibt. Er weiß, dass du dich über seine Äußerungen ärgerst und will dich nur aus der Reserve locken. Aber das weißt du auch selbst und Mario, so schlimm sind die beiden nun auch wieder nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie sich hassen würden und nicht miteinander arbeiten könnten und mit Verlaub, ohne ein bisschen Spaß und mit immer nur Gefahr hier und Gefahr da wären unsere Bruderschaft und unser Leben ziemlich trist und freudlos, meinst du nicht auch?"

Zu einer Antwort kamen die beiden Assassinen jedoch nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment läuteten die Kirchturmuhren der Stadt zur vollen Stunde und das bedeutete, dass es an der Zeit war, mit der Operation zu beginnen.

Kaum dass das Glockenspiel begonnen hatte, standen auch bereits die Kurtisanen auf dem Plan und schritten auf grazile und verführerische Art geradewegs auf die Wachposten zu, welche sich auch sofort von ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken ließen und den Assassinen somit freie Bahn gaben.

Während Mario sich innerhalb des Kolosseums um die beiden, in der Nähe des Einganges patrouillierenden, Soldaten kümmerte, folgten Niccolò und Claudia den Treppen nach oben. Die Soldaten waren genau dort postiert, wo sie es vermutet hatten und so war es ihnen ein Leichtes, sie ohne Probleme hinterrücks und vor allem lautlos auszuschalten.

Nur einmal wurde die Stille von einem dumpfen, lauten Aufprall unterbrochen. Ein schneller Blick verriet auch, wo dieser herkam. La Volpe und Caterina hatten es ebenfalls geschafft, problemlos in das Gebäude hinein zu kommen, doch umso mehr Probleme hatte der Fuchs nun mit einem einzelnen Wachposten, welcher ihn wohl gesehen hatte, als er dessen Kollegen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Natürlich war La Volpe dem Soldaten kämpferisch weit überlegen doch diese Wache wollte einfach partout nicht vom Rande des Abgrundes weichen, vor dem sie stand und fiel nach einem gezielten Stich mit dem Dolch des Fuchses leider einige Meter nach unten auf die nächste Etage, was einen recht lauten Aufprall gab.

Der Fuchs duckte sich schnell weg und versteckte sich um nicht von anderen Wachen erkannt zu werden, doch niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Als er sich sicher war, dass wohl doch niemand das laute Geräusch wahrgenommen hatte, kam er heraus, sprang auf die untere Ebene und versteckte den toten Feind in einem Heuhaufen. Als er sich danach umdrehte bemerkte er, dass diese Aktion wohl doch nicht ganz so unentdeckt geblieben war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, denn er sah Machiavelli, welcher ihn von Weitem mit fragender Geste ansah. Doch La Volpe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er sah es nicht ein, sich vor dem Jüngeren und vor allem unerfahrenerem Assassinen zu rechtfertigen und machte sich lieber daran auch noch den letzten Wachposten auf dieser Seite auszuschalten. Caterina hatte sich bereits um die anderen gekümmert.

Während diese beiden Gruppen also ohne weitere Probleme alle Gegner ausschalten konnten, hatte die Gruppe am Haupteingang Probleme, überhaupt in das Kolosseum hinein zu kommen. Am Haupteingang befanden sich doppelt so viele Wachposten, als an den anderen Eingängen, aber wie auch bei den anderen Gruppen, ließen sich alle Wachen perfekt ablenken. Nur ein Soldat blieb stock und steif an seinem Platz stehen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von diesem weg. Auch wurde jeder noch so kleine Versuch der Kurtisanen ihn zu betören sofort kompromisslos abgewendet.

"Na toll und nun?", wütend schimpfte Bartolomeo vor sich hin und hoffte auf Ideen seiner beiden Gefährten. Doch auch Ezio sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an: "Wie kann man zu solchen Schönheiten nur nein sagen?", meinte er fassungslos. Irgendwie mussten sie doch unauffällig da rein kommen ohne die ganze Außenfassade hinauf klettern zu müssen.

"Ach Jungs lasst mich mal. Ich regle das", unterbrach Pentesilea die Gedanken der beiden und stand augenzwinkernd auf.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Bartolomeo verwirrt, als seine Frau sich die Bluse ein wenig aufknöpfte und an ihm vorbei ging. "Schatz?"

Der Assassine wollte ihr sofort hinterher eilen, als sie ihn ignorierte, doch Ezio hielt ihn am Arm fest und legte eine Hand auf den Mund als Zeichen, dass er ruhig sein und abwarten sollte.

Pentesilea indes ging geradewegs auf den verbliebenen Wachposten zu und sprach ihn an.

"Was verdammt nochmal macht die da?", rief Bartolomeo wütend.

Doch Ezio grinste nur: "Warten wir's ab."

Von Weitem konnten die beiden beobachten, wie Pentesileas Plan tatsächlich aufzugehen schien, den der Soldat schien plötzlich doch abgelenkt von seiner Tätigkeit zu sein und kam immer näher an die Frau heran.

"Wenn der Hurensohn sie anfasst, dann verliert er mehr als nur seine Eier!", knurrte Bartolomeo.

Doch das Schauspiel vor ihnen ging noch weiter, denn Pentesilea berührte nun den Arm des Mannes, wodurch Ezio Bartolomeo nur noch schwerlich zurückhalten konnte. Währenddessen wanderte die Hand seiner Frau zur Hand des Soldaten. Dort angekommen umschloss sie diese und versuchte den Soldaten mit sich zu ziehen. Doch der Mann zögerte, sodass Pentesilea sich noch einmal mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken umdrehte und die Wache somit vollständig überredete, mit ihr zu kommen.

In dem Moment, als die beiden in das Innere des Kolosseums traten und gemeinsam hinter einer Säule verschwanden, konnte Ezio Bartolomeo nicht mehr aufhalten, als dieser aufsprang und wütend in Richtung des Kolosseums stürmte. Ezio folgte hinterdrein und war froh, dass die Kurtisanen die anderen Wachposten soweit vom Eingang entfernt gelockt hatten, dass diese es nicht mitbekamen, als die beiden in das Gebäude rasten.

"Wo bist du Bastard!", schrie Bartolomeo als er in die Nähe der Stelle kam, wo seine Frau mit dem fremden Mann verschwunden war. Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn da kippte ebendieser Fremde bereits tot vor seine Füße und Pentesilea trat aus der Ecke hervor: "Oh Eifersucht. Kennt man ja so gar nicht von dir", meinte die Frau nur verschmitzt grinsend und trat an ihm vorbei.

Während Bartolomeo nur mit offenem Mund stehen blieb betrachtete Ezio respektvoll grinsend die Leiche: "Sehr gute Arbeit. Man sollte halt aufpassen, mit wem man mal schnell in der Ecke verschwindet", meinte er, während Bartolomeo endlich seine Stimme wiederfand: "Sehr gute ... WAS? Mach das nie wieder! Hörst du?"

"Naja mal schauen, was sich noch so ergibt", meinte die junge Frau augenzwinkernd und sehr zum Ärger ihres Mannes und begab sich dann weiter in Richtung der verbleibenden Soldaten um auch diese aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Während Bartolomeo seiner Gattin schnaufend hinterhereilte um auch seinen Teil des Planes zu erfüllen, kletterte Ezio die Stufen hinauf um die letzten beiden Soldaten zu eliminieren.

Der Assassine kam gut voran und stand gerade auf der mittleren Ebene des Kolosseums. Sein letztes Opfer hatte er in einem nahegelegenen Heuhaufen abgelegt und nutzte nun die verbleibende Zeit, um sich umzusehen. Überall, wo vorher Wachposten ihren Dienst verrichtet hatten waren nun freie oder mit Assassinen besetzte Stellen. Alle waren auf Position und warteten nur darauf, dass Mario das Zeichen gab, um sich unten vor der Bühne zu sammeln.

Die Proben für das Theaterstück hatten gerade begonnen.

_"Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum, warum hast du mich verlassen?"_

Waren die Worte, welche von unten her an Ezios Ohr drangen und er fragte sich, welches der Kreuze nun Pietros war, denn das durften sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Zwar waren sie hier um Cesare und Micheletto zu erwischen, doch das Leben des Künstlers zu retten war ebenso wichtig. Diese Aufgabe war jedoch La Volpe und Caterina zugeteilt, welche sich langsam der Bühne näherten.

_"Wartet und wir werden sehen, ob Elija sich herwagt oder nicht."_

"Elija vielleicht nicht, aber euren Propheten könnt ihr haben", murmelte Ezio vor sich hin, als er das Zeichen Marios sah und sich, wie die anderen auch, endlich auf den Weg zur Bühne machte.

Die Assassinen kamen nun von allen Seiten und kreisten die Bühne somit ein. Nur die Seite hinter der Bühne war offen. Genau jene Seite, wo Cesare sich offensichtlich versteckt hielt. Doch das war kein Problem, denn einen Hinterausgang gab es dort nicht. Nicht mehr, seit er vor vielen Jahren eingestürzt war.

Die Schauspieler indes bemerkten die nahenden, diskreten Assassinen nicht, denn das Stück ging ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

_"Allmächtiger Gott im Himmel, dein Wort zu verbreiten, werde ich müde. Voll Vertrauen lege ich meinen Geist, Vater, in deine Hände."_

Bevor der Schauspieler seinen Satz jedoch zu Ende sprach, sah er sich auffällig im Kolosseum um, als sei er nicht auf das Stück fixiert, sondern als erwarte er irgendetwas. Doch Ezio kam überhaupt nicht mehr dazu, seinem Blick zu folgen, denn genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall.

Wie automatisch ging der Assassine in die Knie und schützte sein Gesicht. Staub war alles, was er in diesem Moment zu sehen bekam und das Einzige, was er hörte, waren die letzten Worte des Schauspielers, welcher seinen Satz nun beendete: _"Consummatum est"_.

Nach einigen Sekunden wagte Ezio es sich, die Hände wieder vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Lange musste der Assassine nicht suchen, denn da sah er bereits, wie zu seiner Linken ein großes Stück am oberen Rande des Kolosseums fehlte, welches vorher noch da gewesen war und gerade in seinen Einzelteilen auf die Ebenen darunter knallte.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Das war kein Unfall gewesen, sondern eine Explosion.

Er sah sich weiter um und versuchte, die Lage zu erfassen. Anscheinend war keiner seiner Gefährten verletzt, da alle zu weit entfernt gewesen waren. Dafür stürmten sie nun alle in Richtung der Bühne und auch Ezio sprang auf und tat es ihnen gleich.

Unten angekommen trafen sie sich vor der Aufführungsstätte.

"Ist jemand verletzt?", fragte Mario als Erstes in die Runde und bekam ein einvernehmliches "Nein." und Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Pentesilea wissen.

"Was viel wichtiger ist", meinte Niccolò und deutete dabei auf die Bühne: "Wo sind die hin?"

Die Assassinen wurden mit einem Mal still und folgten der Geste ihres jungen Kumpan und tatsächlich: es gab nirgendwo mehr auch nur die kleinste Spur der Schauspieler, welche vorhin noch hier gestanden hatten. Auch Micheletto schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Ein einzelnes Kreuz und der daran angebundene Schauspieler, bei dem es sich um Pietro Rossi, dessen Haltung verriet, dass er bereits tot war, handeln musste, waren das Einzige, was sich noch auf dem Platz befand.

Die Meuchelmörder sahen sich um und zogen dabei langsam ihre Schwerter. Hier stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht.

"Kein Verräter also, ja?" La Volpe sah erst vorwurfsvoll zu Mario und dann misstrauisch in die Runde.

Er musste unter ihnen sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Das wussten auch die anderen Assassinen und so standen sie statt Rücken an Rücken bald mit gezogenen Waffen im Kreis. Jeder beobachtete Jeden, suchte eine Spur, eine Bewegung, eine Regung in den Augen, irgendetwas, womit er den Verräter entlarven konnte.

"Ich wusste, dass es einen Überläufer geben muss, Volpe. Hoffte aber, dass er sich nicht unter uns befinden würde. Leider habe ich mich getäuscht", meinte Mario knurrend und betrachtete die Runde: "Es wäre besser, wenn derjenige sich gleich stellen würde. Dann können wir uns das hier ersparen. Wir entlarven dich sowieso."

Bevor der Mentor jedoch noch ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, hörte er ein Klatschen hinter sich und fuhr herum. Cesare Borgia war auf die Bühne getreten und grinste die Assassinen nun verstohlen an.

"Wirklich eine sehr gute Vorstellung, die ihr da abliefert. Bravo!", meinte der Templer höhnisch und rezitierte Mario mit sarkastischer Stimme: "Hach ergib dich doch, wir entlarven dich ja sowieso.", lachte er und sah die Assassinen mit unverhohlenem Spott an: "Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung. Ihr seid so klein, wir so groß. Wir könnten euch von Innen heraus zerschlagen und eliminieren und ihr würdet es nicht einmal bemerken. Ihr würdet niemals auf den Informanten kommen, wenn wir ihn euch nicht präsentierten. Ihr könntet niemals einen unserer Pläne durchschauen. Dafür sind wir zu gut und ihr ... ihr seid nur Assassinen. Dreckige Mörder ohne Sinn und Verstand. Ihr könnt uns niemals besiegen."

"Komm doch her, dann siehst du, wie schnell wir dich besiegen können!", blaffte Mario und schritt wütend nach vorne, wurde aber durch eine abwinkende Geste Cesares gestoppt.

"Du verstehst es nicht, oder Assassino?", dieses höhnisch, verachtende Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus Cesares Gesicht weichen, "Wir Templer sind Eins und du kannst uns nicht alle besiegen."

Cesare streckte beide Arme aus und auf einmal traten diejenigen hinter der Bühne hervor, welche die Assassinen gerne als das schlimmste Übel Roms bezeichnet hatten: Antonio de Luca, Giacomo Ditelli und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Malfatto. Sie waren nicht geflohen und verschwunden. Nein. Sie hatten sich nur versteckt und gewartet. Gewartet auf diesen Tag. Gewartet auf diese Falle und gehofft, dass die Assassinen hineintappen würden.

Nun hatten sie alles, was sie wollten. Doch die Assassinen gaben sich nicht geschlagen, denn nun trat auch Ezio vor: "Ha! Und damit wollt ihr uns besiegen? Vier Templer gegen acht Assassinen? Eure Rechnung geht nicht auf, Cesare!"

Doch der Mann grinste nur weiter: "Wer hat denn behauptet, dass wir nur zu viert wären? Ich gebe zu, eure Idee mit den Kurtisanen war gar nicht mal so übel, doch werden sie irgendwann lästig und können auch den schwächsten Mann nicht mehr ablenken."

Mit einem lauten Schnipsen des Generalhauptmannes wurde es plötzlich laut um die Assassinen herum. Nicht nur, weil die gefesselten Kurtisanen, welche gerade hereingeführt wurden, mit wüsten Beschimpfungen um sich warfen, sondern auch, weil schätzungsweise einhundert bewaffnete Soldaten das Kolosseum betraten und die Meuchelmörder so umzingelten.

Unsicher musterten die Gefährten sich untereinander. Keiner wusste, wem er vertrauen konnte und keiner hatte eine Idee, was sie nun tun sollten. Niemand wollte den ersten Schritt tun, als Cesare wieder sprach: "Nun Assassino, wie sieht meine Rechnung denn jetzt aus?"

Dieser Spott und Hohn machte Ezio krank, doch er konnte nichts tun. Schlimmer waren beinahe nur noch die Kurtisanen, welche einfach keine Ruhe geben wollten und mit ihren Beschimpfungen und ihrem Flehen die volle Aufmerksamkeit sowohl der Assassinen als auch der Templer auf sich zogen.

"Zänkische Weibsbilder", meinte Cesare nach einiger Zeit nur verachtend: "Es wird Zeit, dass hier wieder Ruhe einkehrt."

Die folgende Geste des Kardinals war unmissverständlich und man konnte nur noch Claudia ein lautes: "NEIN!" schreien hören, bevor die Kurtisanen mit durchgeschnittenen Kehlen röchelnd zu Boden sackten.

"Ah, viel besser", meinte Cesare mit überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Bastard!" Claudia war nun fuchsteufelswild und wollte sich den Mann krallen, als sie auf ihn zuschritt. Doch Ezio hielt sie fest. "Lass mich los!", schrie Claudia ihn an und wandt sich in seinem Griff. Aber Ezio packte nur noch fester zu: "Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, auch noch dich zu verlieren.", flüsterte der Assassine nach einigem Gerangel in ihr Ohr und brachte sie so dazu, endlich still zu halten und sich nicht mehr zu wehren, bis er sie endlich loslassen konnte.

Wütend war sie jedoch immer noch und deutete in die Umgebung: "Dann sag mir doch mal bitte, wie wir DAS", dabei deutete sie auf die aufgestellten Soldaten: "unbeschadet Überleben sollen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wer uns verraten hat. Wem sollen wir denn noch trauen?"

"Ein sehr gutes Stichwort." Die beiden Geschwister wurden unverblümt von Cesare, welcher dieses dämliche Grinsen, welches wohl jeder der Assassinen ihm gerne aus der Fresse geschlagen hätte, einfach nicht ablegen wollte, unterbrochen.

"Das finde ich auch", drang eine bekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

"Und da haben wir auch schon unseren Hauptdarsteller", meinte Cesare süffisant und während die Assassinen noch dabei waren, die Bedeutung der Stimme zu erfassen, trat bereits jemand aus den Reihen der Soldaten hervor und begab sich breit grinsend zu den anderen auf die Bühne.

Geschockt standen die Assassinen davor und wagten nicht zu sprechen. Niemand konnte es fassen.

Nur Niccolò fand seine Sprache mehr oder minder wieder und flüsterte beinahe verzweifelt:

"Anna?"

* * *

*Consummatum est = Es ist vollbracht.


End file.
